


Hours

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Scene, M/M, Sonny is crazy about Will, Will is mad about Sonny, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 'what-if-Sonny-had-given-Will-the-key-the-day-before' scenario which Will believed would have led to a, uh, celebration because they would have had hours to spare. </p>
<p>Yes, <i>hours</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexyscholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/gifts).



The silver ridges never looked so appealing. He feels the weight of the slight metal between his fingers and presses the cold steel against his lips. He can hear Sonny breathe a sigh of relief at the gesture and he cannot help the smile that forms on his face. The part of him that is so burdened by the headrush of Gabi and Nick's oncoming union which threatens to tear him away from his own flesh and blood...

 

_He looks up at Sonny and feels his breath knock out of him._

 

...dissolved into thin air. The key is humble and meek but carries with it the strength of commitment and belonging.

 

He never thought about it before but now that it is in his hand, he is overcome with  _want_ and _need_  so bad he could feel his knees shake. Sonny is trying to fill in the silence with words, many unnecessary and some necessary ones, words he didn't quite hear but he could tell that Sonny's nervous about this step for them, so much so that he is tripping over syllables and punctuation.  He aches to touch Sonny with his fingertips, for their lips to touch and taste, his heart wants to burrow itself into Sonny's chest; that's how much he aches and yearns to keep Sonny to himself forever.

 

Sonny snaps out of his anxious rambling, his eyes a shade lighter than usual, uncertainty clouding in his gaze.

 

Will laughs, a sound that breaks the thin layer of ice that separates them,  and closes the gap between so he can kiss away the doubt in his boyfriend's disposition. The key is still wrapped in his hand, warm now, and safe in his palm. He mumbles ,  _I love you love you love you_ , against Sonny's mouth because  _thank you_  and  _I don't deserve you_  and  _you're the best thing that ever happened to me_  were too many words and he just wants to drown in Sonny right now and forever.

 

...

 

Sonny's been antsy the whole evening and Will would've asked him about it, but he assumed it's probably something to do with the stress of work and school so he left it be. His head was filled with  _Gabi_ and _Nick_  and  _my baby who will never know who I really am_  and he was a little more than lost himself. The night would have been an uneventful one had he not noticed the gunmetal silver box that Sonny was tucking away in his desk drawer.

 

Instinctively, he asked about it, curiosity peeking. He became even more intrigued by Sonny's quick reaction to slam the drawer shut, automatically turning to face him with eyes startled wide. Sonny nervously laughed and said it was nothing but he was unconvinced. When Sonny began to flush, his hand rubbing the back of his neck with something that looked like guilt furrowing his eyebrows, Will felt the strange sense of panic rise in his belly.

 

_He's keeping something from me_ , and the thought rang ironically inside his head even as he heard himself say it internally; the fear of secrets being kept from him made him feel helpless even if it was something as menial as a gift box.

 

He saw Sonny take a deep breath and shake his head a little, almost annoyed at himself.  _What is it?_ , he heard himself yell inside his mind as alarm grew. He watched intently as Sonny reluctantly slid the drawer open to retrieve the box. It was clearly a gift and he thought it made no sense for Sonny to get him anything since there was no special occasion that called for it.

 

Sonny walked up to him and handed the box over, smiling as he did so, saying  _I was keeping this for tomorrow morning but tonight's just as good as any_.

 

He untied the ribbon with slightly shivering fingers and when his eyes first saw the smallness of the object , he was amazed by the way it engulfed him whole. For a split second he forgot how to breathe.

 

...

 

It hasn't been easy, the weeks that led up to the wedding tomorrow. Every single day he lies to the world, to Sonny in particular, feels like tightening of a noose around his neck. There were days when he would live inside his mind more than in the physical reality around him, days when he would find himself fantasizing about how his child would look like, what name to call him or her, how their family unit would work out if Nick and Gabi changed their minds and would want him to be included in the child's life.

 

Every night that he sleeps over at Sonny's, he is both brimming with ecstasy and burdened with fear. The fact that he has a functional relationship in his life - one that is stable and assuring with a man who is protective of him like he means  _something_  - is enough to scare him to death about losing footing on the single shining gem in his bag of broken relationships. He worries, sometimes, that Sonny loves him more than he understands and he wishes he knows how to make up for his many loopholes and flaws.

 

Now that Sonny is giving him access to his apartment, that he wants him to be a part of this home  _together_ , that he is gifting him not just a key but a sense of belonging and safety, he wants to be the best he could ever be for Sonny. He presses his body against Sonny's, their flesh and bone shifting and adjusting to fit together, his arms wrapped around Sonny's waist. He hears the desk behind Sonny rattle as their combined weight lean onto it. He places the key carefully on the desk and pulls a breathless Sonny away from the desk and onto the bed.

 

_Their_  bed.

 

His heart skips a little faster when he sees Sonny's face break into a grin as he lays back onto the pillows saying,  _I take that as a yes then_ , and he cannot help himself from nipping Sonny's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue.  _Yes_ , he says amidst frantic kisses and shedding of clothes.  _Yes_ , he whispers as he cards his fingers through Sonny's hair, tugging a little harder than usual because he cannot control himself tonight.  _Yes_ , he groans as he feels Sonny through his boxers, his mouth suddenly dry from the desperate need to taste him.

 

_Mine_ , he thinks as he sheds Sonny's boxers off.  _Yours_ , he trembles when Sonny finally touches him back, a hand slipping past the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

 

Somewhere amidst the heated foreplay, he hears Sonny try to regain composure, telling him with a stammer,  _you should have an early night, you have a busy day tomorrow_. He surprises himself when he pulls away long enough from sucking Sonny's nipple, to look him dead in the eye, and saying,  _don't you dare_.

 

He doesn't hear Sonny say anything more after that - nothing coherent at least - until he leaves a trail of kisses down Sonny's abdomen, his hands holding his boyfriend's hips in place. He sees Sonny prop himself on his elbows to watch him and his lust-laden nerves sparked aflame inside of him. He knows Sonny loves it like this, loves watching him like this, and he only wants this more because of that.

 

He wraps one hand around Sonny's cock and deliberately takes a long, slow lick up from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking on it, purposefully languid in his motions. His eyes never leave Sonny's because as much as this is one of Sonny's kinks, he relishes the fact that  _he_  has never felt so empowered. He holds their gaze, studying the way Sonny's eyes deepen incrementally, the soft brown taking on a dark bronze hue. He pulls his lips away with a wet pop before his mouth makes a painfully slow descent on Sonny's cock. He keeps his eyes on Sonny as much as he can, but at some point it even gets too good for him that he has to close his eyes.

 

He pulls away again, this time growing hard at the sound of Sonny groaning at the sensation. He doesn't have to see it to know that Sonny has his head thrown back, his neck an indelible arc, his hands clutching the sheets, his chest flushed from the rush of blood. He kisses his way under Sonny's erection, taking his time to let the musk of Sonny's scent and taste embed on his tongue, his thumb caressing that spot just between Sonny's balls. Sonny's hips jerk at the touch and he cannot help the growl aching to leave his lips at the thought of having Sonny not just for tonight, but for every night from now.

 

He looks up at Sonny, lust invading every pore of his being, as he breathes through his nose, his lips wrapped around Sonny's cock.  His eyelids flutter close momentarily and he feels a hand on his cheek. He gets impossibly harder at the sight of Sonny's swollen lips - a fault he has never been happier to claim - and black-blown eyes. Sonny's words come out ragged and breathless,  _need you now, please_. He had wanted to drag this out, tease Sonny to the point of broken pleas, but he's not going to kid himself tonight - he's almost bursting at the need to be inside Sonny, and he has yet to even touch himself.

 

Slick lubed fingers and a torn condom wrapper later, he's kissing a gasping Sonny as he aligns himself and presses inside the tight heat. He worries that he might be hurting Sonny when he hears a whine but Sonny only claws at his back, pulling him closer; teeth and lips, the heady scent of sweat and sex, blatant curses and broken prayers - he's never felt more alive. He breaks away from the embrace momentarily just to look at Sonny, and almost comes at the ecstasy written all over his boyfriend's face; that usually composed countenance now vulnerable and exposed, something only  _he_  has the privilege to access. Sonny's eyes are closed tight, mouth wet and open, hair damp with sweat.

 

_This is love_ , he thinks.  _This is mine and forever_ , he realizes. They're both reaching the edge and he knows; he's memorized the way they move together, like a familiar song, like an old story written to perfection.  _Look at me_ , he says,  _baby look at me_. Sonny complies, his eyes open wide.

 

When Sonny climaxes, Will presses their open mouths together, not kissing but sharing intimacy, breathing each other in. He comes quickly after, limbless and more satisfied than he can ever remember.

 

...

 

He awakes surprisingly early the next morning, the sun peeking through the curtains, dappling Sonny's bare back with soft patterned lights. He presses a tender kiss between Sonny's shoulder blades and slips out of bed quietly.

 

_Breakfast in bed_ , he thinks to himself, heart threatening to overflow with happiness. As the coffee brews, he cannot help but pick up the key Sonny had given him, an unconscious smile growing on his lips.

 

He cannot wait for the wedding to be over so he can move in proper and start a new beginning with the man he loves.  _Nothing_ , he thinks complacently,  _can ruin this moment_.


End file.
